


Bottom Kyungsoo Fic Fest 2019: Round #1 Reveals ❀

by BottomKyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomKyungsoo/pseuds/BottomKyungsoo
Summary: This reveal post contains the authors AO3 and twitter accounts*. Please do check out their other works! And don’t forget to give them kudos and comments afterwards if you enjoy it ( ◜◒◝ )♡





	Bottom Kyungsoo Fic Fest 2019: Round #1 Reveals ❀

**Author's Note:**

> *due to privacy, not every author has their twitter handles listed on this post.

_—Day 1_

**Title:** [Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008939)

**Pairing:** Kyungsoo/Baekhyun

**Rating: **Explicit

**Words:** 8,511

**Description: **Jongdae worked at the hybrid adoption center, which closed down due to insufficient funding. Luckily, he can ask his best friend to help find a home for their misunderstood cat hybrid, unless... 

**Additional Tags:** Hybrids, Shy!Kyungsoo, Pouty!Kyungsoo, etc.

**Author:** [hongryjim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongryjim)

**Twitter: **@[hongryjim](https://twitter.com/hongryjim)

_—Day 2_

**Title:** [The Pale Yellow Sweatshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027482)

**Pairing:** Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Explicit

**Words:** 4,505

**Description: **Jongin stumbled over to him, eyes wide and darkening by the second. He swallowed thickly, gaze darting from Kyungsoo’s sweaty and mussed hair to his glossy lips, quieted moans spilling from them. His chest heaved visibly under the hoodie - Jongin's hoodie.

(aka: in which soo steals nini's hoodies bc he has a scent kink)

**Additional tags:** Scenting, Scent Kink, (slight) Possessive Behavior, Coffee Shops & Cafés!AU, etc.

**Author:** [xKimbapKiddingx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKimbapKiddingx)

**Twitter:** @[peachyleejh](https://twitter.com/peachyleejh)

_—Day 3_

**Title: **[Painting the Pleasure of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455679)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating: **Mature

**Words: **5,793

**Description: **Kyungsoo is a tour guide at a large gallery that’s showcasing erotic paintings. Unbeknownst to him, the artist, Jongin, is in the crowd.

**Additional Tags: **Rimming, Blowjob, Body Worship, Sweaty Sex

**Author:** [honeyedapricotsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedapricotsunshine)

**Twitter: **@[honeyedsunshine](https://twitter.com/honeyedsunshine)

_—Day 4_

**Title: **[fingertips to trace my lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046571)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Chanyeol

**Rating: **Explicit

**Words: **5,548

**Description: **His stomach flares with butterflies as he walks up to the choir room’s doors, excited to start his first rehearsal as an official member.

As he’s just about to grab the handle, another, much larger, hand beats him to it. Kyungsoo feels a little ashamed for staring a bit too long at the hand, the way the thick, rough-looking fingers grip the handle, flexing as they pull the door open. Looking up with wide eyes, he sees Chanyeol smiling down at him, just as handsome as he remembers him to be.

**Additional Tags: **Choirboy!Kyungsoo, Pianist!Chanyeol, Finger Kink, Hand Kink, Size Kink, etc.

**Author: **[angelksoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelksoo)

**Twitter: **@[angeIksoo](https://twitter.com/angeIksoo)

_—Day 5_

**Title: **[we'll make it ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952131)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Mature

**Words:** 7,989

**Description:** It feels weird to wake up without a familiar presence beside him. He continues with his routine as usual but Kyungsoo feels…… a little lonely when he goes about his days.

**Additional Tags: **Canon Compliant, Morning Sex, Hurt/Comfort, etc

**Author: **[flutteringsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutteringsoo)

_—Day 6_

**Title: ** [City Boy, Take Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101006)

**Pairing:** Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating: **Teen And Up Audiences

**Words: **22,017

**Description:** When the village is plagued by a massive debt, Kyungsoo is the only one who can save them by marrying Kim Jongin, an alpha he's never met and forced to face a future he's never dreamed of.

**Additional Tags:** Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Romance.

**Author: **[flower_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_girl)

**Twitter:** @[bubblingsoofoam](https://twitter.com/bubblingsoofoam)

_—Day 7_

**Title:** [a fool's errand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906459)

**Pairing:** Kyungsoo/Chanyeol

**Rating: **Explicit

**Words: **26,434

**Description:** When star quarterback Park Chanyeol is forcibly enrolled in a pilates class to improve his flexibility, he swears the universe is out to get him. When his instructor turns out to be the most beautiful man he's ever seen...

Well, he's fucked.

(Or, 5 times Park Chanyeol tries to ask Do Kyungsoo out on a date and makes a fool out of himself instead, and 1 time he doesn't.)

**Additional Tags:** Pilates Instructor!Kyungsoo, Quarterback! Chanyeol, Smitten Chanyeol, Size Kink, Rimming, Face Sitting, Mutual Pining, Awkward Crush, etc.

**Author:** [sooblushes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooblushes)

**Twitter:** @[sooblushes](https://twitter.com/sooblushes)

_—Day 8_

**Title: **[Summer Shoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880413)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Explicit

**Words:** 2,468

**Description:** During a photoshoot for their summer comeback, Kyungsoo is instructed to sit on Jongin's lap and Jongin pops a boner.

**Additional Tags: **Forced Feminization, Crossdressing, Sex Toys, Orgasm Denial, Humiliation, etc.

**Author: **[user_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/user_name)

**Twitter: **@[_Jazzine](https://twitter.com/_Jazzine)

**Instagram: **@[jazzine_art](https://www.instagram.com/jazzine_art/)

_—Day 9_

**Title: **[Back To You.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013862)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Explicit

**Words:** 6,583

**Description:** EX-Husbands AU where Kyungsoo ends his almost three year marriage with Jongin due to the intensity of running his coffee shop and a lot insecurities. The problem, however, is that the sex is too good. Now, Kyungsoo isn't sure if they should get back together, remain fuck buddies, or if he should try and get over the other.

**Additional Tags: **Divorced Kaisoo, Coffee Shops & Cafés!AU, etc.

**Author: **[DOHPRINT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOHPRINT)

_—Day 10_

**Title: **[Melt In Your Mouth, Not In Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022676)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Mature

**Words:** 6,761

**Description:** Jongin is a CEO and Kyungsoo is a minor assistant in his company. Kyungsoo's never seen the CEO before and spends the entire elevator ride complaining on the phone about the company while Jongin listens in.

**Additional Tags: **Office!AU, Rimming, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/Sub, etc.

**Author: **[honey_peach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_peach)

**Twitter:** @[thotbaekhyun](https://twitter.com/thotbaekhyun)

_—Day 11_

**Title: **[The Last Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021329)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Chanyeol

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Words:** 8,550

**Description:** Ever since dog hybrid Chanyeol laid his eyes on ragdoll cat hybrid Kyungsoo, he knew he was going to be whipped. However, the one thing he didn't know was, Kyungsoo hated canines.

**Additional Tags: **High School!AU, Hybrids, Fluff and Crack, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, etc.

**Author:** [Nabamitakanjilal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal)

**Twitter:** @[NabamitaNimi](https://twitter.com/NabamitaNimi)

_—Day 12_

**Title: **[say my name (say you’re mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042725)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Mature

**Words:** 13,781

**Description:** In which Jongin finally meets his omega, Kyungsoo, who's already mated.

**Additional Tags: **Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Infidelity, Knotting, Non-Graphic Violence, Marking, etc.

**Author: **[doqueensoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doqueensoo)

_—Day 13_

**Title: **[Hello Neighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044813)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Explicit

**Words:** 14,301

**Description:** Kyungsoo thinks the boy next door is a pest.

**Additional Tags: **Strangers to Lovers, College/University!AU, Mutual Pining, Awkward Flirting, Riding, Baeksoo friendship, etc.

**Author: **[sweetnote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnote)

_—Day 14_

**Title: **[hustler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057896)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Explicit

**Words:** 34,042

**Description:** Kyungsoo falls for his straight best friend, while Jongin thinks he's been toeing on fuzzy lines.

**Additional Tags: **College/University!AU, Swimming, Orientation Issues, Piercing, Insecurity, Eventual Smut, etc.

**Author: **[greensooshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensooshi)

**Twitter: **@[tinysooshi](https://twitter.com/tinysooshi)

_—Day 15_

**Title: **[bigger or smaller than me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048002)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Mature

**Words:** 2,455

**Description:** Jongin is big, so he generally takes up a big amount of space, unlike Kyungsoo who is tiny and takes up a tiny amount of space. When they sleep on their queen size bed or set on the couch, Jongin tries to squeeze himself to take less space and make room for Kyungsoo who happened to sprawl every single limb across all available space, even when another person is occupying said space like a spoiled brat. A spoiled brat that Jongin loves.

**Additional Tags: **Height/Size Difference, Slight Daddy Kink

**Author: **[babydrogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydrogon)

_—Day 16_

**Title: **[he takes the long way home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008390)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Chanyeol

**Rating:** Explicit

**Words:** 2,448

**Description:** _Absolutely whipped,_ Kyungsoo thinks before he retires back to his bedroom and grimaces at the thick scent of hot, sweaty sex they left behind.

**Additional Tags: **Implied Prostitution, Mutual Pining, Denial of Feelings, Whipped Chanyeol , etc.

**Author: **[s0ckies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckies)

**Twitter: **@[s0ckies](https://twitter.com/s0ckies)

_—Day 17_

**Title: **[Kintsugi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192194)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Mature

**Words:** 3,011

**Description:** It’s in the little things that Jongin notices it, the love he holds for Kyungsoo. It’s in how he knows Kyungsoo’s bottom lip tends to pull to the side when he speaks, especially if he’s excited. It’s in how he’s so accustomed to the sound of Kyungsoo’s footsteps he knows it’s his boyfriend visiting him at work before he’s even laid eyes on the other. It’s how he knows Kyungsoo so well that he’s the only one who can decipher what he means when his 4D brain strikes.

It’s in how he knows what it means when Kyungsoo wears a long-sleeved sweater and sweat pants to bed.

**Additional Tags: **Insecurity, Scars, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

**Author: **[SooSooDyo (Phinphin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin)

**Twitter:** @[SooSooDyo](https://twitter.com/SooSooDyo)

_—Day 18_

**Title: **[knotflix and chill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006464)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Explicit

**Words:** 12,341

**Description:** Kyungsoo is a late bloomer but they all know he’s going to be an alpha like his best friend Jongin is. Only when he finally finds out, it’s when Jongin is over for their weekend Netflix marathon. And it’s not a rut, but his first ever heat. He’s an omega and he wants Jongin’s dick. So they netflix and chill, without the chill but a whole lot of heat.

**Additional Tags: **Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Netflix and Chill, Rimming, Masturbation, etc.

**Author: **[jonginika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginika)

**Twitter:** @[jonginika](https://twitter.com/jonginika)

_—Day 19_

**Title: **[What Lurks Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806730)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Yixing

**Rating:** Explicit

**Words:** 7,041

**Description:** Sometimes, haunted houses are best left unexplored

**Additional Tags: **College/University!AU, Haunted House, Ghost Hunting, Psychological Horror, etc.

**Author: **[SooSooDyo (Phinphin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin)

**Twitter:** @[SooSooDyo](https://twitter.com/SooSooDyo)

_—Day 20_

**Title: **[Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442707)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Words:** 15,641

**Description:** Jongin finds a lost journal, with no idea of its owner. To try and figure out who it belongs to, Jongin starts reading it, what he wasn't expecting is the detailed descriptions of the journal owner’s secret crush...which is him!

**Additional Tags: **Slight Angst, Mentions of Depression, Mentions of Bullying, Mentions of Homophobia, Divorced Parents, Slow Burn.

**Author: **[messylochness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messylochness)

**Twitter:** @[messylochness](https://twitter.com/messylochness)

_—Day 21_

**Title: **[feels good to be yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022721)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Mature

**Words:** 15,977

**Description:** Kyungsoo and Jongin are best friends who just happen to kiss a lot.

**Additional Tags: **Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Drama, etc.

**Author: **[kimdyokai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdyokai)

_—Day 22_

**Title: **[Lip Gloss and Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985458)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Chanyeol

**Rating:** Explicit

**Words:** 4,254

**Description:** Kyungsoo is too impatient to wait to play until his daddy comes home. Chanyeol punishes him accordingly.

**Additional Tags: **Daddy Kink, Size Kink, Felching, Snowballing, Lingerie, Asphyxiation

**Author: **[r0kudaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0kudaime)

**Twitter:** @[KlTTYSOO](https://twitter.com/KlTTYSOO)

_—Day 23_

**Title:** [O.K D.O: Let's be Heroes!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282887)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Not Rated

**Words:** 12,042

**Description:** Kyungsoo is a superhero and Jongin is his villain. Although they’re supposed to be fighting each other, they can’t help but find themselves flirting with each other much more often.

**Additional Tags: **Superpower!AU, Flirty Jongin, etc.

**Author: **[Lyn_ftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_ftw)

**Twitter:** @[penguin_J88](https://twitter.com/penguin_J88)

_—Day 24_

**Title:** [hop, step and adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315278)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Words:** 6,926

**Description:** It doesn't take long for Kyungsoo to realize that he wants to do more than just play maple with Jongin. Just holding hands would be nice, really. And maybe cuddling. Actually, just fuck Kyungsoo’s brain for reacting so violently to hot people.

Or alternatively; Kyungsoo cries over the muscles on his internet friend

**Additional Tags: **Gaming!AU, MMORPGs, Online Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Lovestruck!Kyungsoo, etc.

**Author: **[p0nyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0nyo)

_—Day 25_

**Title:** [Black Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387896)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Baekhyun

**Rating:** Explicit

**Words:** 7,345

**Description:** Prince Kyungsoo has never longed for a strange man he spent a night with as much as he does now... so the stars align for him.

**Additional Tags: **Royalty!AU, Arranged Marriage, Intercrural Sex, etc.

**Author: **[greensooshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensooshi)

**Twitter: **@[tinysooshi](https://twitter.com/tinysooshi)

_—Day 26_

**Title:** [Holdin' Out for a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321749)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Jongin

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Words:** 8,315

**Description:** A perfectionist through and through, Kyungsoo wanted his first performance as a professional drag queen to go smoothly. He had the support of Jongin, a few new friends, and a crowd of drunk strangers; what could possibly go wrong?

**Additional Tags: **Drag Queen!Kyungsoo, Minor Anxiety, Established Relationship, etc.

**Author: **[SunnyZitao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyZitao)

**Twitter: **@[SunnyZitao](https://twitter.com/SunnyZitao)

_—Day 27_

**Title:** [you haul straight into my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416883)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/Sehun

**Rating:** Explicit

**Words:** 10,387

**Description:** “So what you’re saying is...you can’t have sex with Sehun...because it turns out — and correct me if I’m wrong here — you think you’re both bottoms?”

Kyungsoo nods, it’s pathetic.

Chanyeol scratches his chin. “I mean, that’s not entirely uncommon. I mean, lesbians can have sex, and that doesn’t necessarily have to involve penetration!”

Kyungsoo takes a long breath in. It’s not entirely his fault Chanyeol can be a massive asshole sometimes, and to be fair, he isn’t exactly used to handling such things.

**Additional Tags: **AU!Graduate School, Misunderstandings, Lingerie, etc.

**Author: **[dreamlaunches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlaunches)

**Twitter: **@[DREAM_LAUNCHES](https://twitter.com/DREAM_LAUNCHES)

_—Day 28_

**Title:** [Triplex and One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448578)

**Pairing: **Kyungsoo/EXO (Chanyeol, Baekhyun & Sehun)

**Rating:** Explicit

**Words:** 14,535

**Description:** Despite being the university's sex counselor, Kyungsoo is a virgin and he is determined to lose it once and for all on his upcoming birthday. To do this, he enlists Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun to help him with that.

**Additional Tags: **College/University!AU, Foursome, Loss of Virginity, Friends With Benefits, Sex Toys, Slight Sebaek, etc.

**Author: **[Hajinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajinnie)

**Twitter: **@[hajinnie](https://twitter.com/hajinnie)

**Author's Note:**

> We, mods, are very grateful for everyone’s participation in this fest. This fest wouldn’t have been able to end successfully without you all, thank you so much ♡ 
> 
> Hopefully, we will be able to meet again in Round Two!


End file.
